


Birthday Boy

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [27]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Domestic Fluff, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgy, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, implied Malcolm/Team, jbbkinktober2020, plus Tally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: It's Malcolm's birthday.Gil has a surprise waiting for him at the loft.---Day 27: Orgy
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Boy

It’s Malcolm’s birthday, and he really doesn’t want much. He has more money than he’ll ever know what to do with, his mother is bound to buy him something extravagant, and they just solved a month-long case at the precinct. He’d jokingly ask for another case if he didn’t know the unamused look he’d get from Gil in return.

(Plus, admittedly, he’s a little tired both mentally and physically. Their last case took a lot out of all four of them.)

So all Malcolm really wants for his birthday this year is a quiet night in with his husband and maybe a slice of cake. 

Gil takes him out for dinner first. He insists Malcolm eat a regular meal if he’s planning on gorging on cake later, and that’s fair. These are the type of agreements the two of them have all the time now that they’re together. Gil lets him have some of his bad habits as long as he takes care of himself, too. 

They go to the taco truck two blocks down from the precinct. They buy three little cardboard dishes of tacos to share between the two of them, resting them on the hood of Gil’s car as they stand there in the chill of the New York night and eat. It’s much different from the lengthy formal dinner they sat through with his mother and sister the night before. It’s intimate. It reminds Malcolm of just what makes him so happy to be married to the man standing next to him.

When they finally get back in the car and head towards the loft, the dishes have been tossed in the nearest trash can, and Malcolm is feeling more relaxed than he has in a while. He’s looking forward to curling up in bed with Gil. Tomorrow they’ll probably get another case to tackle. 

Except that the lights are already on at the loft. They turned off everything that morning, Malcolm is sure of it. He glances over at Gil, concerned, but his husband isn’t fazed at all. So he _knew_ they’d be on. Which means there’s a party of some sort waiting for them. 

Gil smiles and shakes his head. “We figured it would be a bad idea to surprise you _too_ much.” He gestures out towards the door, indicating that Malcolm should go first.

With a small smile, Malcolm does. He doesn’t know exactly what’s up there, but he does know Gil knows better than to throw something big for him. He opens the door just enough to poke his head in.

JT and Dani are sitting on barstools at the kitchen island, sipping at beers as they wait. There’s a cake box on the counter next to JT. They watch Malcolm scan the rest of the loft, amused. 

“It’s just you two?” Malcolm says after taking a few steps in.

A warm, familiar hand cups the back of his neck. “Just the four of us,” Gil corrects. 

JT sets his beer down. “Tally would have come, but her mom couldn’t watch Marie tonight. She sent me over with the cake, though.”

“I mean, if you’d rather we leave,” Dani says, giving him a look even as the corners of her mouth twitch up. 

Malcolm hides his flush by hanging up his coat. “No! Of course not.”

Reaching around him, Gil hangs up his own jacket and lets his breath skate across Malcolm’s ear. “This can just be a team hangout if you want,” he murmurs. “I wanted to give you the option, if you’re up for it.”

Malcolm’s eyes shut of their own accord. He shivers. They’ve done this before, sometimes with Tally and Edrisa, too, but it became a rarer thing after they officially tied the knot. 

See, Gil loves Malcolm. He _also_ loves seeing Malcolm get fucked. Of course, the idea was one thing, the actual execution another, and when they finally decided they wanted to give it a go, there were only a handful of people they trusted enough. Just JT, Dani, Edrisa, and Tally made the cut. Malcolm loves playing with all of them. 

“Happy birthday to me,” he says quietly, turning around and pulling his husband into a kiss. Then he clears his throat and faces JT and Dani. “I’m thinking sex first, cake later, if that’s okay with you.”

JT pushes off the stool and sheds his coat. “Absolutely, man.”

“I’ll go put towels down,” Gil says. “Get our boy ready.”

Dani takes that as her cue. Getting up, she makes a beeline for Malcolm, sinking her hand into his hair and yanking him into a liplock. 

He moans into her mouth, giving it back to her as best he can. It’s difficult, though, when he feels JT’s arms slip between them to deftly unbutton his vest and shirt. One hand splays across his bare stomach while the other trails down to undo his slacks. 

JT and Dani always did work well together. 

Dani pulls away to tug him over to the bedroom. She snickers when Malcolm has to hold up his pants. 

Not that he minds, because he takes the opportunity to remove everything but his boxer briefs the moment she sits on the bed to take off her boots. And then he moves on to JT, who is wearing altogether too many clothes still. There’s something very satisfying about undressing JT. It’s probably, Malcolm absently notes, the fact that it’s the only time he sees him without his layers. 

And boy, does Malcolm like it when JT manhandles him in nothing but his boxers. JT does just that, pressing him down to the bed next to Dani, who shimmies out of her jeans. Her blouse is still on, untucked now, her black lace panties a contrast to the light blue of it. 

Gil doesn’t involve himself in this part of the evening. He gets to undress Malcolm every night, and so he prefers to give his detectives the chance when they all get together. He watches from the side of the bed with dark eyes as he quietly pulls his own clothes off. “Why don’t you let Powell ride you tonight?”

Dani looks to him and smirks. “What do you say?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Malcolm says. He takes a deep breath as he watches her pull her blouse over her head to reveal the matching bra to her panties. He remembers a time when she wasn’t so eager to bare herself to them even on these nights, and it’s a heady feeling to know he’s gained more and more of her trust over the course of the last few years. 

“Hey,” JT says, tapping his leg, “scooch up.” Once Malcolm does, he climbs onto the bed with a bottle of lube and hooks his fingers in the waistband of Malcolm’s briefs. 

Malcolm swallows and eagerly moves his hips to let JT pull them down. He knows how tonight is going to go now. Gil must have talked to JT ahead of time, laid out exactly what he wanted. His mouth waters in anticipation of getting a taste of his husband. He moans as JT preps him quick and efficient. It doesn’t take much anymore, not with how often he and Gil fuck. 

Dani gets off the bed to let her panties pool at her feet. Stepping out of them, she gets back on the bed, this time up closer to the head of it with him, resting on her side. Her nipples press against the lace of her bra. She brushes her thick curls over her shoulder and behind her. Her thighs squeeze together. Reaching out, she grasps his hand. “Hey, birthday boy.”

Malcolm lets his head fall to the side to face her. He knows he must already be flushed, eyes dilated. “Hey,” he breathes out. 

The smirk she gives him in return is wicked. “Looks like you’re enjoying your present.”

He laughs. “I will be soon.”

Soon means now, evidently, because JT removes his fingers and settles further into the space between Malcolm’s legs, slicking his cock up with the leftover lube on his hand. “Ready?”

Malcolm meets his gaze. “Always. Fuck me, JT.”

As JT slides his cock into Malcolm’s needy hole, Gil steps forward to hand Dani a condom and sit on the edge of the bed. He reaches over and brushes his knuckles along the side of Malcolm’s face. “Looking good, kid.”

“Feeling good,” Malcolm confirms. He practically melts into that brief touch, but his attention is quickly taken again by JT’s hips touching his ass. He locks his ankles behind the detective. 

JT grunts as he thrusts a few times, making sure the angle is good, that he has enough leverage. Then he stalls, waving Dani over. 

Dani’s hand on his cock makes Malcolm groan loud and long. She makes quick work of putting the condom on before swinging a leg over him and planting her elbows down on either side. “Let’s go.” 

Without hesitation, Malcolm cups her breasts through her bra. He can see right down her cleavage in this position, and with how thin the lace is, he can feel the way her nipples harden even more at his touch. He gently squeezes them as JT holds his cock still for her to sink back on. 

She makes a satisfied noise when he bottoms out. Her cunt is slick around him, the condom shiny as she pulls away and rolls her hips back again. 

Once she builds a rhythm of her own, JT starts moving. He thrusts in as she moves forward, in and out and in and out. 

Malcolm lies there, content to let them use his body, still idly playing with Dani’s breasts just the way she likes. He should know it’s coming, but he’s startled when Gil leaves a sticky trail across his cheek with his leaking cock. Eyes fluttering, Malcolm turns his head to capture the tip in his mouth. He moans around it. 

Gil lays a gentle hand on the side of his face. “That’s it, kid.”

So Malcolm loses himself in this. In the saltiness of his husband’s cock, the girth of it in his mouth. In the feel of Dani’s breasts cupped in his palms, the tight clench of her cunt around him. In JT’s hands on his legs, his cock splitting him open. He barely notices when his own orgasm builds up and up. He only realizes right before the dam bursts, right before he fills the latex, hips bucking into Dani, back onto JT. He sucks Gil hard as he clenches down. 

Dani pulls off of his softening cock and guides one of his hands down to her sopping cunt, eager to come on something, even if it’s his fingers, his thumb rubbing messily against her clit. 

JT continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Each thrust prolongs the sensation until he, too, is groaning, his cock twitching and filling Malcolm up. 

Gil comes on his husband’s tongue as Dani writhes on his hand. 

Still sticky, still nude, still loose-limbed and sated, the four of them sit on the towels on the mattress, each with a plate of chocolate cake. 

“This was the best birthday,” Malcolm tells Gil, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
